memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I
Die Borg versuchen Seven of Nine in das Kollektiv zurückzuführen, um neue Informationen für die Assimilation der Menschheit zu sammeln. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Ein kleines Borg-Schiff entdeckt die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und fängt das Schiff ab. Bevor es jedoch beginnen kann die Crew zu assimilieren, beamt die Crew einen Photonentorpedo auf das Borg-Schiff, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig von den Borg-Drohnen entschärft werden kann. Der Torpedo explodiert und zerreißt das Schiff, was jedoch nicht so geplant war, da man beabsichtigte, an eine der Transwarpspulen zu gelangen. Die Crew der Voyager birgt die Trümmer der Sonde und findet dabei verschiedene Geräte, so auch noch immer intakte Datenknoten, aus denen Seven Kursinformationen verschiedener Borg-Schiffe extrahiert. Im astrometrischen Labor zeigt sie Captain Janeway und Lieutenant Commander Tuvok die Daten über eine beschädigte Borg-Sphäre in relativer Nähe, die aufgrund eines Ausfalls verschiedener Systeme, bedingt durch einen Ionensturm, nicht in der Lage ist, schneller als mit Warpgeschwindigkeit 2 zu fliegen. Janeway ist klar, dass dies die Möglichkeit ist, auf die man gewartet hat. Gemeinsam mit den Führungsoffizieren beginnt sie die Planung für einen Überfall auf die Sphäre. Während Seven weiter Daten zusammenstellt, erinnert sie sich nach einem Gespräch mit Neelix an die Zeit, als sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern auf der Raven den Borg nachjagte und wie sie das erste Mal auf dem Bildschirm einen Borg-Kubus sah. Kurz darauf beginnt das Training für den Überfall, das jedoch in einem Misserfolg endet: Das Außenteam kann man zwar noch an Bord holen, nur nützt das nichts, da sich zeitgleich etliche Borg-Drohnen auf die Voyager beamen. Seven sieht schließlich die Logbücher der Raven durch, in denen ihr Vater, Magnus Hansen, die Technologie des multiadaptiven Schildes entwickelt hat, welche die eigenen Lebenszeichen vor den Borg maskiert, um so unentdeckt auf dem Kubus Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Allerdings erhält sie während ihrer Recherchen eine Botschaft von der Borg-Königin, die sie davor warnt, dass sie von den Plänen der Voyager-Crew weiß. Sie stimmt zu, dass die Besatzung von der Assimilation verschont bleibt, wenn dafür Seven freiwillig in das Kollektiv zurückkehrt. Gemeinsam geht das Außenteam, das aus Janeway, Seven, Tuvok und Harry Kim besteht, schließlich auf die Mission. Es gelingt ihnen auch, eine der Transwarpspulen zu ergattern, allerdings müssen sie sich zurückziehen, als sie einen Alarm auslösen. Während Seven zurückbleibt, beamen die anderen zurück auf die Voyager. Auf der Brücke müssen sie mitansehen, wie die Sphäre auf Transwarp beschleunigt und verschwindet. Die Sphäre fliegt zum Unikomplex und dockt dort schließlich an. Seven wird zur Unimatrix 01 gebracht, wo sie von der Borg-Königin empfangen wird. Langfassung Prolog thumb|leftAn Bord eines Borg-Raumschiffes wird ein Schiff in Unimatrix 424, Gitter 116 lokalisiert. Eine Borg-Drohne wird aktiviert und läuft durch das Schiff. Dieses geht auf Abfangkurs. Die Drohne geht durch das Schiff zu ihrer Station und begegnet dabei einigen anderen Drohnen. Während eine Drohne in ihren Alkoven geht, bemannt dieser Borg eine Station und identifiziert das Raumschiff als ein Schiff der Föderation, Sternenflotte, Intrepid-Klasse, 153 Lebensformen. Sie bereiten die Assimilation vor. Das Schiff sendet eine Nachricht an die USS Voyager. Captain Kathryn Janeway fordert die Borg auf, ihre Verfolgung abzubrechen und droht andernfalls mit Waffeneinsatz. Die Borg halten dies für irrelevant. Janeway meint, dass sie ihr Schiff gescannt haben, und wissen, dass sie es mit ihrer Feuerkraft aufnehmen können. Diese beginnt die Voyager zu beschießen. Diese fällt unter Warp, um sich besser verteidigen zu können und feuert mehrfach mit den Phasern zurück. Diese zeigen zwar zunächst kaum Wirkung, doch es gelingt ein Loch in die Schilde der Sonde zu schießen. Die Borg remodulieren ihre Schilde und versuchen die primäre Schildmatrix zu regenerieren. Ein Photonentorpedo wird an Bord der Borgsonde gebeamt. Eine Drohne versucht diesen zu entschärfen. Sie geht zum Torpedo und öffnet eine Klappe. Dann explodiert der Torpedo und das Schiff explodiert. Chakotay erkundigt sich bei Seven of Nine, weshalb das Schiff explodierte, obwohl sie dieses nur kampfunfähig machen wollten. Seven erklärt, dass der Torpedo neben der Energiematrix des feindlichen Schiffes explodierte, was eine Kettenreaktion auslöste. Janeway erkundigt sich nach den georteten Trümmern und Kim meldet, dass es einige schwer beschädigte Komponenten gibt. Janeway befiehlt Chakotay, eine Bergungsaktion zu starten, um eventuell nützliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu bergen, wie Waffen oder eine Transwarpspule. Janeway fragt nach dem Befinden der Anderen und meint, dass sie heute sehr glücklich sei. Chakotay und Thomas Eugene Paris blicken derweil wenig fröhlich drein. Akt I: Informationen Im Frachtraum werden diverse geborgene Trümmerteile von Ingenieurteams untersucht. Janeway und Chakotay kommen hinzu und der Captain meint, dass ihr die Borg in Stücken, wie sie im Frachtraum liegen, am liebsten sind. Chakotay erklärt, dass die meisten Trümmer Hüllenfragmente darstellen. Daneben haben sie bisher zwei Energieknoten und funktionsfähige Plasmaleitungen geborgen. Torres hat auch eine Transwarpspule gefunden. Janeway nimmt sie in die Hand und meint, dass diese leichter ist, als sie erwartet hätte. Sie vermutet daher, dass sie aus einer polytrinischen Legierung gefertigt wurde. Janeway hofft, dass sich das Gefecht in das Hive-Bewusstsein eingebrannt hat und sie nicht so schnell wiederkehren werden. Chakotay meint, dass es nur eine Raumsonde war und sie das nächste mal vielleict nicht so viel Glück haben. Harry Kim tritt hinzu und fordert den Captain energisch auf, das Fundstück, dass sie soeben ergriffen hat, aus der Hand zu legen. Janeway fragt, um was es sich handelt. Kim kann diese Frage nicht beantworten und berichtet, dass es vor einigen Minuten noch auf dem Boden umherkroch. Er vermutet, dass es eine Art automatische Regenerationseinheit ist. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, dass ihren Berechnungen zufolge ihre Reise zwei Jahre länger dauert, weil sie den Borg ausgewichen sind. Chakotay meint, das ssie lieber sicher gehen, als assimiliert zu werden. Aus dem Gesprächsverlauf heraus, meint Chakotay, dass sie auf Roten Alarm gehen sollten, weil Janeway gleich eine Bombe platzen lassen wird. Janeway fragt, wie er darauf komme und antwortet darauf, dass sie an ihrem Kommunikator spielt, was sie immer tut. Sie werden vom Doktor unterbrochen, der ihnen stolz die Servoarmatur einer medizinischen Reparaturdrohne mit Laserskalpell, biomolekularem Scanner und Mikronaht in einem Instrument. Paris meint ironisch, dass ein solches Instrument in keiner Krankenstation der Föderation fehlen sollte. Der Doktor ist bereits euphorisch und meint, dass dies die Art, wie er Operationen durchführen kann, revlutionierenn wird. Janeway schlägt vor, dass sie ihn inzwischen deaktivieren sollte. thumb|Die Offiziere werden die Borg-Trümmer aus. Dann gehen Janeway und Chakotay zu B'Elanna Torres weiter, die gerade mit Seven of Nine versucht die Spulenfrequenz zu remodulieren. Dies zeigt jedoch keine Wirkung. Torres lässt Seven den Vorgang wiederholen, doch sie stellt fest, dass der Feldregulator durchgebrannt ist. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach dem Problem und Seven erklärt, dass sich die wichtige Technologie auf einem Borgschiff selbstzerstört, wenn es kritische Schäden erleidet. Daher ist die Spule irreparabel beschädigt. Ironisch meint Chakotay, dass wenigstens der Doktor ein neues Spielzeug habe. Seven of Nine zeigt den beiden nun jedoch interessante Funde. Sie hat zwei Datenknoten des Schiffes geborgen. Einer davon enthält ein Drohnenverzeichnis, der andere taktische Informationen, darunter Langstreckentelemetrie, Assimilationslogistik und Schiffsbewegungen in einem Radius von 30 Lichtjahren. Janeway will sich diese Daten ansehen, doch Seven muss sie vorher noch in Sternenflottenparameter umwandeln. Für diese Arbeiten veranschlagt sie zwei Stunden und verlässt den Frachtraum. Anschließend spielt Janeway demonstrativ an ihrem Kommunikator, was Chakotay zu einem schelmischen Lächeln animiert. Im Kasino sitzen Tom Paris und Harry Kim unterdessen an einem Tisch und unterhalten sich. Paris meint, dass er sich wie eine Drohne fühlt, weil er neun Stunden lang die Trümmer angestarrt hat. Kim erwidert darauf, dass er eine Dusche vertragen könne. Paris fragt nun, ob Borg duschen würden. Anschließend bestellt er bei Neelix zwei Bier. Der Talaxianer erkundigt sich, welche Marke er haben möchte. Paris antwortet, dass er ktarianisches Bier haben möchte und Neelix sich ebenfalls ein solches replizieren solle, damit sie einen Toast auf den Mann des Tages ausbringen können. Neelix ist darüber etwas verwundert, doch Paris erklärt sogleich, dass es Kims Idee war den Photonentorpedo auf das Borgschiff zu beamen, während sie ihre Schilde remodulierten. Kim meint dazu, dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass die Borg auf diesen Trick hereinfallen würden. Paris antwortet, dass es aber funktioniert hat und er gern die Gesichter der Borg gesehen hätte, als der Torpedo explodierte. Kim sagt daraufhin, dass er sich nicht darüber freuen kann, da sie das Schiff nur kampfunfähig machen wollten. Doch Paris antwortet, dass es sich nur um Borg-Drohnen, die hohlköpfige Automaten seien, gehandelt habe und sie ihnen mit ihrer Tötung einen Gefallen getan hätten. Da bemerkt Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, welche gerade das Kasino betreten und Paris' Rede mitangehört hat. Paris entschuldigt sich sogleich für seine Rede, worauf Seven meint, dass eine Entschuldigung unnötig sei, da man eine hohlköpfige Drohne nicht beleidigen könne. In diesem Augenblick serviert Neelix die Biere und Paris ergreift verlegen sogleich sein Glas und trinkt daraus. In der Astrometrie informiert Seven Janeway und Tuvok wenig später, dass sie 62 % der Daten aus dem Knoten wiederherstellen konnte. Sie präsentiert diese Daten auf dem Bildschirm und meint, dass die Daten taktische Bewegungen von Borgschiffen über 25 Sektoren aufzeichnen. Sie meldet, dass drei Kuben in neun Lichtjahren Entfernung auf einem Parallelkurs fliegen und keine Gefahr darstellen. Janeway entdeckt ein weiteres Schiff und Seven vergrößert dieses. Sie berichtet, dass es sich um ein Aufklärungsschiff handelt, dass acht Lichtjahre entfernt mit Warp 2 fliegt und schwer beschädigt ist. Tuvok fragt, ob es angegriffen wurde, doch Seven berichtet, dass ein Ionensturm für die Schäden verantwortlich ist. Die Sphäre regeneriert sich gerade, weshalb sie so langsam fliegt. Janeway meint, dass sie heimhumpelt und verlangt einen detaillierten Plan dieses Schiffes bis zu den Energieverteilungsknoten. Sie meint, dass sie gerade auf Gold gestoßen seien. thumb|Captain Janeway erklärt den Borg, dass sie eine Transwarpspule stehlen werden. Den Führungsoffizieren wird wenig später ein Plan präsentiert. Captain Janeway nennt die Borgsphäre Fort Knox und bittet Tom Paris um eine Erklärung für die Anwesenden. Paris erklärt, dass Fort Knox der größte Aufbewahrungsort für Goldbarren in der Geschichte der Erde war. Dort lagerten über 50 Tonnen im Wert von mehr als neun Billionen US-Dollar. Als am Ende des 22. Jahrhundert die neue Weltwirtschaft Gestalt annahm und Geld bedeutungslos wurde, machte man aus Fort Knox ein Museum und Janeway fügt hinzu, dass es niemandem gelungen ist, dort einzubrechen. Vor einigen Jahren haben es ein paar Ferengi versucht, aber sonst ist die Anlage einbruchsicher. Chakotay fragt den Captain, ob sie einen Raub plant. Diese bestätigt es, will aber statt Gold eine Transwarpspule stehlen. Torres meint, dass sie ihre Reise um zwanzig Jahre verkürzen könnte, wenn sie ihren Antrieb nur mit einer Transwarpspule ausstatten würde. Tuvok fragt nach, ob die Sphäre so stark beschädigt ist, dass sie hineingelangen können und Janeway bestätigt dies. Allerdings muss die Operation bis auf die Millisekunde geplant sein muss, da es keinen Spielraum für Fehler gibt. Sie werden sich auf einem Abfangkurs nähern, der keinen Verdacht erweckt und dann schnell zuschlagen. Chakotay bittet um taktische Simulationen auf dem Holodeck. Janeway lässt ihm diesbezüglich freie Hand. Torres fügt hinzu, dass sie ihre Warpsignatur tarnen müssen. Dazu meint sie, dass sie einige Maquistricks auf Lager habe, die allerdings nicht von der Sternenflotte autorisiert sind. Janeway lässt sie hier das Protokoll außer Acht lassen und verlangt von Chakotay einen Angriffsplan für den nächsten Tag. Sie rechnet damit, dass sie die Sphäre in zwei Tagen erreichen. Dann erklärt Janeway, dass sie sich zweimal gegen die Borg behaupteten und jedesmal, die waren, die angegriffen wurden. Nun will sie selbst etwas assimilieren. Akt II: Sevens Vergangenheit thumb|Seven of Nine wird von Captain Janeway mit den Logbüchern ihrer Eltern konfrontiert. Später spricht der Captain mit Seven of Nine in ihrem Raum. Janeway erkundigt sich, wieso sie nicht enthusiastischer ist, worauf Seven meint, dass Janeways Plan anspruchsvoll ist und viele Variablen hat. Dennoch könne er gelingen. Janeway meint, dass sie darauf hoffte, dass sie von Sevens Eltern Hilfe erhalten könnten. Sie hat sich die Daten von der [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] durchgesehen. Sie meint, dass ihre Eltern ein umfangreiches Logbuch mit über 9000 Einträgen führten und Feldnotizen anlegten. Seven hält die Informaitionen jedoch für irrelevant, da sie assimiliert wurden. Der Captain widerspricht dem jedoch. Janeway meint, dass ihre Eltern drei Jahre einem Kubus in kurzem Abstand folgten und sie die Borg studierten. Daher seien ihre Eltern Experten für die Borg gewesen und ihre Daten wichtig. Seven hält die Taktiken ihrer Eltern für fehlerhaft. Janeway entgegnet, dass Seven sich vor den Daten gedrückt hat und will sie Chakotay übertragen. Jedoch erklärt Seven, dass sie die Informationen lesen wird und sie ihr persönlich gehören würden. Während Seven im Frachtraum weitere Daten zusammenstellt, tritt Neelix mit einer Kiste voller PADDs ein. Seven meint, dass er spät kommt und der Talaxianer entschuldigt sich damit, dass es länger dauerte die Daten zu überspielen, als er dachte. Daher hat er ihr erst einmal den ersten Schwung an PADDs gebracht. Diese hat er nach Feldnotizen, persönlichen Logbüchern und biogenetischen Analysen geordnet. Neelix will nicht für neugierig gehalten werden, doch er erkundigt sich und Seven bestäitgt, dass ihre Eltern Exobiologen waren. Neelix hält sie daher für mutig, doch Seven meint, dass sie fehlgeleitet waren. Neelix wird mit einmal nachdenklich und sagt, dass ihm von seiner Familie nur ein verblasstes Holobild seiner Schwester blieb. Außerdem hat er in seinem Herzen etwas aufbewahrt. Für einen Schatz, wie Sevens PADDs, so meint er, würde er viel geben. Dann geht er, um sich um die restlichen Daten zu kümmern. Nachdem Neelix gegangen ist, nimmt sich Seven das erste PADD und beginnt zu lesen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Neelix erinnert sich Seven an die Zeit, als sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern auf der Raven den Borg nachjagte. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie auf dem Schiff mit dem Modell eines Borgkubus spielte und dieses durch die Luft schwang. Als ihr Vater Magnus Hansen den Raum betrat, forderte er sie auf, den Kubus hinzulegen. Er stellt klar, dass dieser kein Spielzeug ist. Dann lässt er Annika sich auf die Couch setzen und spricht mit ihr. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie morgen auf eine lange Reise gehen und die Erde vielleicht lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen werden. Sie fragt, ob die Borg auch Kinder haben, doch das weiß niemand. Außerdem wisse auch niemand wie die Borg aussehen. Auch dies weiß man nicht genau, jedoch haben sie laut Magnus viel Technik in ihren Körpern. Annika fragt, ob sie freundlich sind, doch Magnus meint, dass die Borg ganz anders, als sie sind und anders Denken und Sprechen. Allerdings hoffen sie, dass sie sich eines Tages mit den Borg anfreunden können. thumb|Die Hansens entdecken einen Borg-Kubus auf den Sensoren. Auf der Brücke sind Magnus und Erin Hansen unterschiedlicher Meinung. Magnus meint, dass die Replikatoren abschalten und die restlichen Systeme mit halber Energie betreiben sollten. Dadurch könnten sie 20 Lichtjahre weiterfliegen, ohne aufzutanken. Erin will jedoch jetzt auftanken, da sich das nächste Dilithium in einem 10 Tage entfernten Asteroidenfeld befindet. Allerdings meint Magnus, dass sie dann 10 Tage verlieren würden. Er versucht seiner Frau zu erklären, dass sie den Borg näher kommen. Er meint, falls sie jetzt stoppen würden, könnten sie gleich nach Hause zurückkehren. Da meint Erin sarkastisch, dass sie von ihrem Flugplan abgewichen sind, die Neutrale Zone durchquert und einen direkten Befehl zur Rückkehr missachtet haben. Außerdem halten ihre Kollegen sie offensichtlich für verrückt. Erin meint, dass sie alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen haben. Da kommt Annika auf die Brücke und meint, dass sie nicht schlafen kann. Ihr Vater nimmt sie auf den Schoß und bezeichnet es als das größte wissenschaftliche Rätsel ihrer Zeit, warum Annika nicht schlafen kann. Erin stellt die Hypothese auf, dass ihre überaus lauten Eltern sie wachgehalten haben und Magnus hält dies für plausibel. Da werden sie von einem Sensoralarm unterbcohen. Erin geht zu einer Konsole und entdeckt Triquantenwellen 600.000 Kilometer an Backbord. Magnus entdeckt ein paar Subraumspalten mit einer Größe von 2,9 Teracochrane. Er schickt Annika daher ins Bett, während Erin feststellt, dass die Energieauslastungskurve extrem symmetrisch ist. Daher sind sie sich fast sicher, dass sie künstlichen Ursprungs ist. Magnus hält dies für eine Transwarpleitung, da nichts anderes diese Werte erzeugen könnte. Magnus bringt sie näher heran und 2000 Kilometer an Steuerbord entdecken sie einen Borgkubus. Magnus stellt Sichtkontakt her und Seven erinnert sich, wie sie das erste Mal auf dem Bildschirm einen Borg-Kubus sah. Ihre Mutter meinte, dass der Kubus ein Volumen von 28 Kubikkilometern und 129.000 Lebensformen an Bord hat. Ihr Schiff wird gescannt, aber sie ändern den Kurs nicht. Magnus hält dies für den Beweis ihrer Theorie, dass sie jede Lebensform ignorieren, die keine Bedrohung für sie ist, oder sich als Ziel erweist. Die Borg entfernen sich daraufhin. Erin passt ihren Kurs und Geschwindigkeit an. Dabei halten sie einen Abstand von 5 Millionen Kilometern ein. Im Frachtraum studiert Seven weitere Daten. Sie wird dabei von Chakotay unterbrochen, der sie auf die Brücke ruft. Außerdem geht der Alarm los. Auf der Brücke fragt Janeway nach, ob sie entdeckt wurden und Kim verneint dies. Man hat inzwischen Sichtkontakt mit der Borg-Sphäre und Tuvok legt das Bild auf den Schirm. Chakotay meint, dass die Borg erheblichen Schaden erlitten haben. Janeway erklärt, dass die Borg immer noch eine Bedrohung sind. Paris passt ihren Kurs und Geschwindigkeit an den der Borg an und hält einen Abstand von 10 Millionen Kilometern. Janeway lässt Seven das Schiff scannen, um ihren aktuellen Status zu erfahren. Nach einem Scan meldet Seven, dass sich die Waffensysteme der Borg regenerieren, aber Schilde und Transwarpantrieb sind noch außer Funktion. Der Captain erkundigt sich, wann die Borg voraussichtlich ihren Antrieb repariert haben und Seven erklärt, dass dies in 72 Stunden der Fall sein wird. Janeway will sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und ordnet doppelte Schichten und Kampfsimulationen rund um die Uhr an. Akt III: Ein Raub wird geplant thumb|Die Brücke wird von Borg-Hologrammen geentert. Kurz darauf beginnt das Training für den Überfall auf dem Holodeck. Janeway und Seven gehen durch einen Gang des Borgschiffs. Während Seven die Ausrüstung trägt, hat Janeway ein Phasergewehr im Anschlag. Parallel dazu schleichen Kim und Tuvok durch den Kubus. Auf der Brücke überwacht Chakotay die Mission und teil den Außenteams mit, dass sie sechs Sekunden hinter dem Zeitplan liegen. Kim entdeckt den primären Schildgenerator und Tuvok lässt drei Sprengladungen anbringen. Janeway und Seven erreichen inzwischen eine andere Kammer. Seven geht zu einer Konsole und fährt eine Verkleidung hoch. Janeway installiert derweil die Musterverstärker. Chakotay meldet, dass sie 55 Sekunden haben. Kim platziert die Sprengladungen und begibt sich mit Tuvok zu den Transportkoordinaten. Darüber informiert er Janeway, die die Sprengung ausführen lässt. Dadurch versagen die Schilde des Borgschiffs und Janeway lässt die Transwarpspule beamen. Paris erfasst sie mit dem Transporter und beamt die Spule an Bord. Chakotay informiert das Außenteam und dieses begibt sich zu den Transportkoordinaten. Unbemerkt passieren die zwei Zweierteams die Borgdrohnen. Als die Zeit abläuft, informiert Chakotay das Außenteam und diese sehen sich Borg gegenüber. Kim und Tuvok erschießen jeweils eine Drohne und gehen weiter. Als Janeway auf eine Drohne feuert, haben diese ihre Schilde angepasst und sie geht einen anderen Weg entlang. Seven zögert erst und folgt dann dem Captain. Sie treffen auf Kim und Tuvok und der Vulkanier lässt sie auf die Voyager zurückbeamen. Paris meldet Chakotay, dass er sie in Transporterraum 1 materialisiert hat. Jedoch wird in diesem Augenblick die Brücke von Borg-Drohnen geentert. Chakotay lässt sie herausbeamen, jedoch kann Paris sie nicht erfassen, da sie ihre Transportfrequenzen adaptiert haben. Der Erste Offizier lässt nun den Computer die Holodecksimulation auf beiden Holodecks stoppen. Er fragt, was passiert ist und Paris erklärt, dass die Borg sich in ihren Transporterstrahl eingeklinkt haben. Umgehend informiert er Captain Janeway im anderen Transporterraum, über den Misserfolg. Janeway meint, dass sie 12 Sekunden zu lange brauchten, da das Schildgitter sich innerhalb von zwei Minuten regeneriert. Seven und Tuvok können in ihrem Plan jedoch keinen Fehler entdecken und sie arbeiteten mit maximaler Effizienz. Kim schlägt vor, sich direkt in die Transwarpkammer zu beamen. Laut Janeway ist dies jedoch wegen zu starker Schilde unmöglich. Tuvok erwägt, die Transporter zu modifizieren, doch der Captain habe dies bereits erfolglos erwogen. Kim meint, dass 12 Sekunden wie eine Ewigkeit wirken. Seven erklärt, dass die Hansens sich mehrere Stunden in einem Borgkubus aufhielten. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, wie sie dies geschafft haben. Janeway lässt sie daher weitere Recherchen durchführen. Zu den Offizieren meint sie anschließend, dass sie für einen Tag genug Simulationen durchgeführt haben und beendet das Holodeckprogramm. Janeway und Seven gehen dann durch einen Gang. Janeway meint, dass sie froh ist wieder auf dem Schiff zu sein, da es ihr auf Borgschiffen immer kalt den Rücken herunterläuft. Sie fragt Seven, ob es schwer fiel den Borgdrohnen aus dem Weg zu gehen und spricht sie darauf an, dass sie nervös wirkte. Seven erklärt, dass sie zuletzt als Drohne auf einem Borgschiff war. Daher war die Rückkehr für sie beunruhigend. Janeway meint, dass sie ihr Zögern bei dieser Mission spürt. Zwar will Seven sich anpassen, doch der Captain meint, dass dies leichter gesagt, als getan sei. Sie fragt, ob sie dem gewachsen ist. Seven hält diese Sorgen allerdings für nicht gerechtfertigt und Janeway nimmt dies zur Kenntnis und erinnert sie nochmals daran, dass ie bei der nächsten Begegnung mit den Borg nicht auf dem Holodeck sein wird. thumb|Seven sieht in einer Illusion eine assimilierte Naomi Wildman. Seven holt sich im Frachtraum gerade ein PADD aus einer Kiste, als Naomi Wildman diesen betritt. Diese berichtet, dass sie einen schlimmen Traum habe. Seven fragt, wo ihre Mutter sei. Diese arbeite allerdings gerade im Maschinenraum. Außerdem habe Neelix noch Dienst, daher bittet sie hier bleiben zu dürfen. Seven erlaubt es ihr. Sie berichtet dann, dass in ihrem Traum überall Borgzeug war. Sie erklärt, dass sie auf der Mission zur Borgsphäre war. Diese war jedoch ein Fehlschlag und alle wurden assimiliert. Seven meint, dass Ängste normal, aber irrational sind. Naomi fragt, was dann passiert. Seven weist sie zurück. Als sie fragt, wie es ist eine Drohne zu sein und ob die Borg Kinder bekommen, wirkt Seven verstört und schickt sie in ihr Quartier zurück. Da bricht ein Borgimplantat durch Naomis Wange und Seven sieht sich auf einmal von Borg umgeben. Sie gibt Eindringlingsalarm, doch eine Stimme sagt ihr, dass sie nicht gehört werden kann. Die Stimme des Borg-Kollektivs identifiziert Seven und meint, dass sie schwach geworden sei. Seven meint, dass dies ein Traum sei. Jedoch meinen die Borg, dass sie Zugang zu ihrem neuralen Transceiver haben und von ihrem Plan wissen, die Sphäre anzugreifen. Dieser werde scheitern, weshalb Seven fragt, warum sie die Voyager dann nicht assimilieren. Die Stimme unterbreitet Seven nun ein Angebot. Wenn sie in das Kollektiv zurückkehrt, verschonen sie die Voyager. Als Seven nach dem Grund fragt, meint die Stimme, dass Seven einzigartig sei. Plötzlich steht Seven wieder allein im Frachtraum zwischen den Trümmern und von den Borg ist keine Spur zu sehen. Akt IV: Letzte Vorbereitungen thumb|Der Biodämpfer von Magnus Hansen verliert Energie. Auf der Brücke der Raven überwacht Erin Hansen das Bildsignal welches ihr Mann übermittelt. Als dieses sich verschlechtert, informiert sie ihren Mann darüber. Er meint, dass dies an einer bioelektrischen Interferenz liegt. Mit einer Einstellung kompensiert er das Problem und seine Frau erkundigt sich nach der Borg-Drohne, die sie "Junior" getauft haben. Magnus meint, dass dieser einen ganz schönen Schlag abbekommen habe, als eine Plasmaleitung platzte. Dieser geht in einen Alkoven und regeneriert sich. Dann passiert etwas. "Bill" und "Nadelfinger" treffne in und reparieren Junior. Magnus hält dies für merkwürdig und Erin fragt, seit wann Drohnen verschiedener Subeinheiten miteinander interagieren. Magnus meint, dass sie sich offensichtlich geirrt haben. Die beiden Drohnen deaktivieren Junior und demontrieren ihn. Magnus vermutet, dass sie die Komponenten wohl weiterverwerten wollen. Da fluktuiert der Biodämpfer, weil er Energie verliert. Erin bittet ihn zurückzukehren, doch Magnus will noch eine Minute auf dem Schiff bleiben, da sie vielleicht keine zweite Chance erhalten, um dieses Verhalten zu beobachten. thumb|Der Doktor berichtet vom Biodämpfer der Hansens. Seven of Nine berichtet in der Gegenwart den Offizieren vom Biodämpfer, der verhinderte, dass die Borg sie entdeckten. Seven erklärt Tuvok, dass das Gerät ein Feld erzeugt, dass die atmosphärischen Bedingungen in einem Borgschiff simuliert. Gewissermaßen ist es eine Tarnvorrichtung. Tuvok fordert beim Doktor vier dieser Geräte an. Das MHN meint, dass jedes dieser Geräte an die Physiologie des Benutzers angepasst werden muss. Daher braucht er einige Stunden dafür. Der Doktor soll sofort beginnen, während Tuvok den Captain informiert. Seven meint, dass die Hansens einfallsreich waren. Der Doktor meint, dass Seven wohl ihre Familie langsam kennenlernt und dies ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer sozialen Entwicklung sei. Doch Seven meint schroff, dass ihre Eltern das Kollektiv unterschätzten und vernichtet wurden. Aufgrund ihrer Ignoranz wurde sie von den Borg großgezogen. Dann verlässt sie verärgert die Krankenstation und geht durch einen Gang. Dabei bekommt sie eine Panikattacke und lehnt sich hinter einer Ecke an eine Wand. thumb|Letzte Besprechung zwischen Seven und Janeway vor dem Angriff auf die Borg-Sphäre. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum bietet der Captain Seven of Nine Kaffee an, doch Seven lehnt ab. Janeway meint zu ihr, dass sie dieses menschliche Laster ausprobieren solle, da es einen wachhalte. Seven erwidert, dass sie es vielleicht irgendwann einmal versuchen werde. Janeway teilt ihr mit, dass sie die Diensteinteilung für morgen vorgenommen und Seven auf die Brücke beordert hat. Sie will Seven auf der Brücke haben, da sie ihre Erfahrung an der taktischen Station auf der Brücke braucht. Seven erklärt jedoch, dass sie dem Außenteam beitreten möchte. Der Captain hält allerdings B'Elanna Torres für einen adäquaten Ersatz. Seven erklärt, dass sie vielleicht auf unerwartete Blockaden, Kraftfelder oder Verschlüsselungscodes stoßen, die nur von ihr überwunden werden können. Janeway meint, dass sie den Rest der Crew offensichtlich unterschätzt, worauf Seven erwidert, dass der Captain offenbar die Borg unterschätzt. Diese meint daraufhin, dass es hier nicht nur um eine Frage der Taktik geht, sondern sie sich auch um Sevens Wohlergehen und ihre Fähigkeit ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen, besorgt ist. Seven tut diese Bedenken als unbegründet ab. Jedoch hat Janeway auch von Chakotay, Neelix und dem Doktor gehört, dass Sevens Verhalten sich geändert hat und sie geistesabwesend und aufgewühlt ist. Außerdem mache sie Fehler. Janeway versichert ihr, dass sie ihre Bemühungen würdigen, allerdings sind diese nicht spurlos an Seven vorübergegangen. Der Captain macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie ihr die Logbücher der Hansens nie gegeben hätte, wenn sie geahnt hätte, wie sehr diese Seven aufwühlen. In ihrem Zustand, wird sie nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie dem Kollektiv gegenübertritt. Seven gibt zu, dass die vergangenen Tage schwierig für sie waren, möchte aber im Außenteam sein. Sie verspricht Janeway, keine Fehler mehr zu machen. Nachdenklich dreht sich Janeway zu ihrem Tisch und erklärt, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat. Nun erklärt Seven, dass die Mission scheitern wird, wenn sie nicht zum Außenteam gehört. Der Captain fragt nun nach, was Seven darin so sicher macht. Diese erklärt nur, dass sie die Borg kennt, aber der Captain erkennt, dass mehr hinter Sevens Worten steckt. Sie erklärt, dass in den letzten zwei Jahren die Individuen auf diesem Schiff vertraut wurden und die Voyager nun ihr Kollektiv sei. Ihr Überleben sei ihr sehr wichtig und sie riskiert gern ihr eigenes Wohlergehen, wenn es ihre Chance auf Erfolg erhöht. Daher bittet sie den Captain nochmals, sie dem Außenteam zuzuteilen. Janeway überlegt einige Sekunden lang, dreht sich dann zu Seven um, und nimmt sie mit einem Nicken ins Außenteam auf. Bevor Seven geht, meint Janeway zu ihr, dass ihre Fortschritte als Individuum und als Mitglied dieser Crew bemerkenswert sind und die Voyager ohne sie ein anderes Schiff wäre. Dann verlässt Seven den Besprechungsraum. Akt V: Sevens Alleingang Die Borg entdecken in Unimatrix 424, Gitter 03 ein Raumschiff und aktivieren eine Borg-Drohne. Diese geht durch das Schiff und passiert andere Drohnen. Die Drohne geht zu einer Konsole und aktiviert diese. Die Borg identifizieren ein Klasse-2-Shuttle der Föderation mit drei Lebensformen. Auf der Brücke der Voyager erkennt Torres, dass die Borg ihren Kurs beibehalten. Daher lässt Chakotay das Shuttle näher an das Schiff heranfliegen. Paris passt den Kurs an, jedoch ignorieren die Borg es weiterhin. Chakotay ruft Transporterraum 1 und meldet Janeway, dass die Borg den Köder nicht schlucken. Die falschen Biozeichen sind allerdings stabil. Kim, der gerade mit dem Captain, Seven und Tuvok bewaffnet die Transporterplattform betreten hat, schlägt dem Captain vor, einen Phaserschuss den Borg vor den Bug zu feuern, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Seven meint jedoch, dass dann die Borg das Shuttle als Bedrohung sehen und zerstören. Janeway befiehlt daher Chakotay, den Energieausstoß auf das Warpprofil des Shuttles zu erhöhen, um so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die Borg entdecken nun eine Warpsignatur und bereiten die Assimilation relevanter Technologie vor. Ein Traktorstrahl wird aktiviert und Paris erkennt, dass sie das Shuttle in eine Andocköffnung am zentralen Radius zu ziehen versuchen. Dadurch müssen sie die Schilde deaktivieren und Torres beamt das Außenteam an Bord der Sphäre. Der Doktor, der an der taktischen Station steht, meldet, dass die Biodämpfer stabil sind und das Außenteam praktisch unsichtbar ist. Torres meldet, dass die Schilde wieder oben sind und die Borg das Shuttle assimilieren. Chakotay lässt den Kurs beibehalten und die Erfassung des Außenteams aufrecht erhalten. thumb|Janeway erfährt von Seven, dass sie bei den Borg bleiben will. Gemeinsam geht das Außenteam, das aus Janeway, Seven, Tuvok und Harry Kim besteht, schließlich auf die Mission. Tuvok und Kim gehen durch das Schiff, während Seven und Janeway an einigen Borg-Drohnen vorbeikommen. Plötzlich sieht Seven of Nine sich selbst als Drohne in einem Alkoven stehen und hört die Stimme des Kollektivs, dass ihr sagt, dass sie nie vergessen solle, wer sie ist. Janeway ergreift Sevens Schulter und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Seven bestätigt dies und geht weiter. Tuvok und Kim erreichen inzwischen den primären Schildgenerator und bringen drei Sprengsätze an. Janeway und Seven erreichen inzwischen eine Kammer und Seven fährt eine Verkleidung hoch, während Janeway die Musterverstärker installiert. Derweil bringt Kim die Sprengladungen an, worüber Tuvok den Captain informiert. Seven schaltet die Transwarpspule ab und der Captain befiehlt Tuvok die Sprengsätze zu zünden. Dadurch fallen die Schilde des Borgschiffs aus, was Paris registriert. Chakotay lässt nun die Spule an Bord beamen. Daraufhin verlassen Janeway und Seven die Kammer. Kim und Tuvok begegeben sich ebenfalls zum Beampunkt. Unterdessen hört Seven erneut die Stimme des Kollektivs und bleibt stehen. Janeway fordert Seven auf, ihr zu folgen. Seven erklärt nun, dass sie sich dem Kollektiv wieder anschließen will. Der Captain zielt mit dem Phasergewehr auf sie und will dies nicht zulassen. Jedoch meint Seven, dass der Captain keine Wahl habe. Seven wird von einem Kraftfeld eingeschlossen und ruft Janeway zu, dass sie verschwinden solle. Chakotay meldet auch noch, dass die Sphäre nun die Voyager entdeckt habe und auf einen Abfangkurs gegangen ist. Er meint, dass sie sie jetzt herausholen müssen. Chakotay lässt nun die Waffen laden, während Janeway erklärt, dass sie das Schiff nicht ohne Seven verlässt. Diese meint dazu nur, dass Janeway dann assimiliert werden würde. Nachdem Janeway eine Drohne erschossen hat, flieht sie, blickt sich ein letztes Mal zu Seven um und geht dann weiter. Tuvok und Kim werden von zwei Borg-Drohnen aufgehalten und Tuvok erkennt, dass diese sie sehen können. Kim fragt, wie dies sein kann, worauf der Vulkanier keine Antwort weiß. Janeway erreicht die anderen beiden und ruft die Voyager. Sie lässt die drei Personen zurückbeamen, wobei Chakotay verdutzt nachfragt, ob wirklich nur drei Personen zu beamen seien. Der Captain lässt den Transport durchführen und begibt sich dann umgehend auf die Brücke. Dort angekommen meint sie zu Chakotay, dass Seven sich entschieden hat, dort zu bleiben. Torres meldet, dass die Sphäre ihre verbliebenen Transwarpspulen aktiviert. Janeway lässt einen Verfolgungskurs setzen und die Waffen auf ihr Antriebssystem ausrichten. Sie müssen allerdings mitansehen, wie die Sphäre auf Transwarpgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt und verschwindet. Paris kann nur noch melden, dass die Borg weg sind. thumb|Die Borg-Königin begrüßt Seven im Kollektiv. Seven of Nine wird von zwei Drohnen inzwischen durch das Schiff geführt. Die Sphäre fliegt zum Unikomplex und dockt dort schließlich an einem Kubus an, in den sie hineinfliegt. Seven wird anschließend von zwei Drohnen zur Unimatrix 01 gebracht. Eine Drohne öffnet eine Tür und Seven tritt in einen Raum ein. Dort fährt eine Vorrichtung von der Decke herunter, welche den Kopf der Borgkönigin transportiert, während aus dem unteren Teil der Körperanzug zusammengesetzt wird. Dann wird die Königin zusammengesetzt und von den Schläuchen gelöst. Anschließend tritt sie aus dem Gerät heraus und tritt Seven gegenüber. Sie ergreift vorsichtig Sevens Wange und heißt sie zuhause willkommen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Das Intro zeigt einmalig die Anbahnung eines Kampfes zwischen den Borg und der Föderation, vom Kontakt bis zum Gefecht, aus der Sicht des Gegners. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Seither werden bei den Wiederholungen (syndication rerun) grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} Requisiten Eines der Borg-Trümmer kam schon in vor und wurde dort von den Moneanern als ein Gerät zum Messen des Wasserdrucks benutzt. Spezialeffekte Der Transportereffekt aus der Rückblende entspricht dem in der Serie gezeigten. Trivia Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Besatzung der Voyager]] hat in dieser Episode 143 Lebensformen. Nachwirkung Das ungewisse Dunkel gewann einen Emmy für Hervorragende visuelle Effekte in einer Fernsehserie. Filmfehler Es ist unklar, woher die Hansens bereits zur Zeit von Sevens Kindheit Informationen über die Borg haben und explizit nach ihnen suchen können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, also etwa 19 bis 20 Jahre vor dieser Episode, hatte es den offiziellen Erstkontakt zwischen Borg und Föderation noch nicht gegeben, dieser fand erst statt. Da allerdings schon Zefram Cochrane im Jahr 2063 Kontakt zu den Borg hatte ( ) und auch davon berichtete ( ) kann man annehmen, dass die Existenz der Borg zumindest als Gerücht bekannt war. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Dark Frontier (episode) es:Dark Frontier fr:Dark Frontier, Part I (épisode) nl:Dark Frontier Ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I, Das